Rules
These are the laws of the land, disobey them and you'll get punished. Rules Obey the following rules. Respect all Everyone on the server you must respect, even your enemies. You must especially respect the server staff. To the server staff members, being in higher authority doesn't mean you don't have to follow any of these rules. Everyone must respect all. This rule includes, but is not limited to: *Do not troll anyone. *Do not harass anyone. *Do not commit any acts of racism, sexism, nationalism, or homophobism. *Do not argue with staff members. Limit profanity It is fine to use profanity AS LONG AS it's not a second language. The limit is 1 cuss word a sentence in the local and global chatrooms. A list of cuss words will not be provided. Use common sense. This rule includes, but is not limited to: *Do not direct a cuss word towards another person. *Profanity is allowed in only faction chat, private chat, and party chat. *In the chatrooms above, if a player is continually harrassing another player with profanity then it is punishable. *Profanity is absolutely not allowed between player to staff, or staff to player. No annoyances This especially includes in the chat. This rule includes, but is not limited to: *No spamming (we consider spamming after you repeated yourself the second time). *No excessive use of caps. You can use it to emphasize words, but not every word. *Repeatedly annoying staff members is not allowed. Do not express your beliefs in chat This is another chat rule. Do not talk about politics or religion in public chat channels (local, global, etc.). People may be offended, which can lead to you being offended due to an argument. If a person is repeatedly expressing their political view or their religion, and you are offended, then that can be punishable. This rule includes, but is not limited to: *Expressing your beliefs in public chat is prohibited. *Forcing upon a belief is prohibited. *Denouncing a belief is prohibited. No advertising This is not a place for advertising. Advertising is annoying, and can be a form of spam. This rule includes, but is not limited to: *Advertising any server or website. *Adverstising anything in general. *You may advertise your faction, ONLY in the faction recruitment channel. Spamming there is also prohibited. No exploiting If there is a glitch or bug, do not eploit it or take advantage of it. This is an unfair advantage, and can potentially hurt the server as well. Please report any bugs or glitches to the server staff. This rule includes, but is not limited to: *Exploiting glitches/bugs for your benefit. *Exploiting glitches/bugs that affect the server or any other player. No hacking This includes using any hacks or cheats to give advantages to yourself, harm the server, or other players. This is absolutely not allowed. This rule includes, but is not limited to: *Using mods or anything to hack. Using non-permitted mods are prohibited The only mods that are available for you to use are the following: *Optifine *Rei's Minimap No scamming Scamming players of their in-game money or items is not allowed. This includes, but is not limited to: *Scamming players for their in-game money. *Scamming players for their items. Punishments Punishments will be given when needed. Punisment Types A list of the punishments that can and may be given. Warning This is not really a punishment, but will fall under this category. You will get only ONE warning on certain rules that you've broke. The rest of the rules will be punishable without warning. Consider yourself lucky to even get a warning. Jail This punishment's severity is based on the length of jail time. When convicted, you'll be placed in the nearest jail available. Bonds may be applied to those in jail. This is mainly an RP punishment. Execution This is another rp punishment. There are several different execution types, which are listed below. Executions can be private or public. Keep in mind, upon dying you may lose experience, money, and items. Death by Beast This execution type involves being thrown in a pit and killed by either zombies, pigmen, blazes, silverfish, spiders (including cave spiders), and wolves. You'll be confiscated, then thrown in the pit. Death by Lava This execution involves being thrown into a pit full of lava. You'll be confiscated of items with value, which will be given to the needy, then thrown into the pit. Death by Water You'll be thrown into a pit filled with water and drown. You'll be confiscated of your items. Death by Fire This punishment involves being raised upon a wooden totem, then lit on fire. The magic sorcery of an admin will disable you from moving. Alternatively, one can be lit on fire and let free to run around in the streets. Your items will be confiscated. Death by Explosion You'll be concealed in an obsidian room, where you'll explode by TnT. Your items will be confiscated. Death by Mob You'll be released in the streets, with slowed movement, and confiscated weapons and armor. A mob of players will chase you and attack you, and upon death your stuff will be taken. Simple Execution A staff member will simply do the /kill command. Kick You'll simply be kicked from the server. This can also be a form of warning. Ban (temporary) You'll be banned for a set amount of time. Ban (permanent) You'll permanently be banned from the server. The most severe of all punishments.